


give you a taste

by fleurting



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “Miss Fisher, I can see your undergarments,” Jack hissed.





	give you a taste

**Author's Note:**

> for [fan_flashworks](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) 261st challenge which was an amnesty challenge, meaning all past challenges are up for grabs. i used challenge 232: _on top_. also for the prompt _teasing_ on my [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) table.

“Miss Fisher, I can see your undergarments,” Jack hissed.  
  
“Do you like them?” Phryne called down from her place on the ladder she was using to try and break into a suspect’s house. “I wasn’t sure about the mauve but Mac assured me they looked marvelous from behind.”  
  
“You discuss your undergarments with Dr. Macmillan?” Jack asked, incredulous.  
  
“Of course. Don’t you discuss yours with Hugh?”  
  
“No,” Jack said emphatically.  
  
“Well, then who do you discuss them with?”  
  
“No one!”  
  
Phryne sighed. “I’m sure I’ll see them soon enough.”  
  
“Pardon?” Jack exclaimed.  
  
Phryne smirked to herself, knowing her statement would render Jack to a sputtering mess, at least for a few seconds, and provide her with a blessed silence so that she could finally concentrate.  
  
“Aha!” She exclaimed as the latch to the window opened.  
  
She heaved the top half of her body over the windowsill but as she attempted to crawl the rest of the way in, her heel caught on a rung of the ladder.  
  
She tumbled backwards and fell two stories down, directly on top of the inspector.  
  
“Tell me,” Jack groaned, “how is it you always manage to come out on top?”  
  
Phryne smiled. “Are you saying you wish to see me in a different position, Inspector?”  
  
“Now that,” Jack said, eyes flitting down to Phryne’s lips and back up again. “Is a very dangerous question.”  
  
“In my experience those are the best kind.”  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
“I don’t always have to be on top, you know. I can be underneath, behind, upside down...I’m quite flexible.”  
  
“Miss Fisher...” Jack said, his voice a warning.  
  
“Jack,” Phryne breathed, leaning closer.  
  
Their mouths were inches apart.  
  
“Miss Fisher!” Dot’s panicked voice rang out through the yard.  
  
Jack sighed. The spell was broken.  
  
“I’m coming, Dot!” Phryne said, standing up and straightening her dress.  
  
Her gaze dropped down to below Jack’s waist. “And pretty soon, you will be too.”


End file.
